The Con
by xblueflowerx
Summary: Con artists, Misty Waterflower and May Maple, have their new target Gary Oak in their sights but with a determined Ash Ketchum pestering Misty and ex-husband Drew Hayden back for May things don't seem to be running smoothly for the pair. Pokeshipping & Contestshipping
1. Chapter 1

_New story idea :) it's going to be Pokeshipping like almost all of my stories but also some Contestshipping which I am new to so suggestions about improvements to characters won't be taken as offence :)_

_Hope you like it and let me know what you think_

…

"Do you, Drew Hayden, take May Maple to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked, voice echoing off the walls of the grand church that May had insisted they were wed inside.

"I do." Drew said, looking to his right to see May, the girl he was head over heels in love with, the girl who was about to become his wife.

"And do you, May Maple, take Drew Hayden to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He asked, turning towards May.

"I do." She replied, no hint of nerves in her voice.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

With a smile, Drew took a step closer before capturing May's lips with his own, her delicate hand reaching up and cupping his cheek. Slowly, he pulled back, resting his head lightly on hers.

The music started up again and a clap sounded from the pews but Drew didn't notice, he was too wrapped up in his new wife. May took a step back, creating a space between them before linking her arm through his and making their way down the aisle.

Once outside the church he grabbed May and pulled her into him.

"Drew!" She squealed before his lips were on hers again.

As he held his wife close he felt a light sprinkling on his head and shoulders, flashes of light from behind his closed eyes. Reluctantly he pulled away to see a crowd around them and little pieces of confetti in May's hair.

He laughed slightly before pulling some out, careful not to disturb the style which had taken all morning to achieve. He smiled and turned towards the photographer, who had already snapped quite a few pictures, before posing next to May. This was a moment he wanted documented, to remember for the rest of his life.

"I love you." He whispered, leaning down to her ear.

"Me too." She smiled up at him as he pulled back, taking his hand in hers and lightly kissing it. "Forever."

He brought his head down and placed a kiss on his wife's neck, causing a shiver to go down her spine, he knew he should be focused on the pictures, but with May this close to him he found it very difficult.

…

The meal had been eaten, the speeches been made, the champagne corked, all that was left was the celebration.

Helping himself to another glass Drew watched his family and friends with a smile, all had too much to drink but all enjoying themselves. He checked on his wife but his sister seemed to be looking after her for him.

He'd worried for days about this part of the wedding, May not having many people she had wanted to invite. Having moved cross country mere months ago she had no family members close and very few friends but she swore it didn't upset her. He'd offered to pay to fly her loved ones over, he had the funds, but she'd insisted they'd ended on bad terms and even if they could she highly doubted they would come to her wedding.

So they'd settled on an intimate ceremony, only the nearest and dearest there and he was happy with it. As long as the end result was his marriage to May she could have the wedding she desired.

When it came to planning weddings May was a pro, she'd managed to put these whole event together, single-handedly, in only a month. She just seemed to know all the right places to go, the right people to sweet talk and the right prices.

With a smile Drew brought his drink up to his lip, she'd make a great business woman, maybe after the honeymoon he could work on getting her in his office again. When they first met she was a sweet, innocent girl without a penny to her name, he'd offered her a job in his company but she refused to be a kept woman, she wouldn't rely solely on her boyfriend, now husband, to survive. She would find something on her own, keep her independence, but married or not Drew could see her skills from a mile off and would have offered her a job whatever their relationship.

"Hello sweetie." His mother said, coming to stand next to him.

"If this is about the prenup, I don't want to hear it." He huffed, taking a sip of his drink.

"Drew..." She sighed.

"I couldn't ask her to do that, I love May and I plan to spend the rest of my life with her so there won't be any need for that." He crossed his arms.

Since he'd first announced his was engaged to May his mother was insistent on a prenup to protect his company. Hayden Computers, his baby that he'd built from the ground up, once he'd left school he worked solidly until his operating system and computers were the top sold in the country. As far as he was concerned once May became a Hayden she got it all, company included so his mum's suggestion had been ignored and the prenup remained unsigned.

He'd come a long way from his childhood, his parents struggling to raise his sister and himself on their minimal wages, but now the family had it all, Drew provided for them to ensure they didn't have to endure the same treatment ever again. He was, underneath all that money, a family man, an angle many reporters loved to flaunt, especially since he'd been named Hoenn's Most Eligible Bachelor. His mother had been suspicious that May had shown up only three days after the article had been released, gushing over Drew, never leaving his side for more than a second but Drew scoffed at her worries. He'd found May, her car broken down in the street, he'd come across her on his journey home from work and never being able to resist a damsel he rushed to her aid and the rest was history. A whirlwind romance, falling for the girl quickly, proposing after only three months together but none of that mattered, all that mattered was May had accepted and she felt the same way for him.

"That's not what I was going to say." She smiled at him.

"Then what?" He dropped his arms and turned towards his mother.

"I just want to say I'm so proud of you." She reached up and stroked her son's face. "May is a wonderful girl and she's lucky to have you."

"Thanks Mum." He smiled as she dropped her hand and walked over to one of the other guests.

"She still on about that prenup?" Drew heard a small voice next to him.

"No, she was giving her blessing." He turned to his side and smiled down at his wife.

"Really?" May smiled back, full of happiness. "Well I finally did it, I won over your mother."

"It seems so, throw in a couple of grandkids and she'll love you for life." He laughed.

"Give it time Drew." She winked, before taking hold of his spare hand and dragging him over to the floor, music blaring from a DJ booth.

They spent the rest of the night together, wrapped up in each other's arms, swaying to the music.

…

After all the guests had left the happy couple made their way down the long hotel corridor towards their suite. As they got closer Drew scooped his wife up in his arms, earning an excited scream from May, before reaching the locked door.

"Didn't think this through, did you?" May giggled, looking up at her husband.

"No I did not." He nodded. "Think I can kick it in?"

"You could try but it will end one of two ways. We will either owe the hotel a new door or, and far more likely, we'll spend our wedding night in hospital with your broken foot." She said.

"We're off to a flying start really." He laughed, setting May back on the ground.

"I appreciate the attempts at romance anyway." She smiled, producing the key and unlocking the door.

Pushing the door open she turned back to Drew, grabbing his tie and pulling him into the hotel room while he swiftly kicked the door behind him.

Pulling his tie again his head jerked down, forcing their lips into a collision that soon turned into a heated and passionate kiss. His arms wrapped around her, hands lightly pressed against her back.

"How do I get this off?" Drew muttered against her lips, fingers fumbling with the buttons.

"Patience is a virtue." She smirked, turning around to reveal the long trail of small, silky, white buttons that ran down her back.

Reaching out for her he slowly undid each button until the dress was loose enough for May to shimmy out, a pool of white around her feet. Sidestepping out her dress she turned round to face Drew again, a shy smile on her face.

"Wow." He breathed out, taking her all in.

She looked stunning, her petite frame encased in a white, boned corset, her supple breasts almost spilling out the top, her lacy garter still wrapped around her right leg.

Drew saw red and was soon running at his wife, forcing her backwards onto the bed along with himself, placing kisses on every patch of skin he could.

"I take it you like it?" May whispered underneath him.

"You have no idea." He growled, moving his lips down to her legs.

Slowly he pulled the garter down, trailing kisses along her long, sleek legs as he did.

Throwing the garter across the room he brought his lips back to hers, kissing her deeply as she lay beneath him on the bed, May discarding his clothes as he did.

They took their time, spending the whole night teasing each other, pleasuring each other, making love to each other. As husband and wife.

…

"Is that everything?" May asked the next morning, doing a lap of the hotel room to ensure they hadn't forgotten anything.

"I think so." Drew said, glancing around the room. "Oh wait, one little thing."

"What?"

Instead of answering her question, he grabbed her around the waist and dipped her into a kiss, which she eagerly returned.

"Much better." He whispered, setting her straight again. He turned towards the bed and zipped up the suitcases.

"Okay, I need to buy a few things before our honeymoon." May explained, looking through her purse with a bite of her lip.

"Here." Drew said, producing his credit card.

"You know I don't like spending your money." She said, taking a step away from his outstretched hand.

"It's not my money, it's our money." He placed his card in her hand and closed his own around hers. "When you married me you got everything, good or bad." He laughed.

"Okay, if you're sure." She hesitantly took the card and placed it in her purse.

"Positive. So you go buy what you need to buy and I'll head back to the house to grab our bags then you call me when you're done and we'll head to the airport." He smiled.

"Alright, how did I get so lucky?" She hugged him from behind.

"I think I'm the lucky one." He whispered, turning in her arms and gently placing a kiss on her lips.

…

Drew let himself into their home, grumbling slightly at the extra money he'd had to pay at the hotel. The pair had become distracted and missed checkout, Drew being charged an extra night, but it didn't bother him too much, he'd enjoyed that time he'd spent with May.

"Drew?" A voice called out in surprise.

"Misty?" He turned round and saw his cleaner stood behind him.

Her fiery hair scrapped up into a messy pony, her tank top so tight he could see the outline of her bra and the only thing cover her bottom half was a pair of denim hot pants. However, this was a sight he'd become used to these past few months, she always flitted around the house in skimpy outfits, adamant that you get too hot cleaning to wear anything more.

May had insisted on hiring her when she'd moved in, claiming the place was too big for her to clean herself. At first he'd been apprehensive, not comfortable with the idea of some stranger snooping around in his belongings, but he liked Misty, she was friendly and easy to get along with, even if her clothes were slightly too revealing.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, heading towards his bedroom knowing she would follow.

"Getting everything lovely and clean for when you get back from holiday with your blushing bride, speaking of which where is she?" She glanced behind her, in case she'd somehow missed her arrival.

"Shopping." Drew explained, letting the suitcase fall to the ground.

"What I wouldn't give to have your bank account." Misty sighed.

"Hey Mist, there were some bags in here where did they go?" He asked, looking around the room in confusion.

"Oh yeah, I moved them into the kitchen while I cleaned in here. Sorry." She smiled sheepishly, holding her hands behind her back, chest pushed forward causing Drew to swallow nervously.

"Don't worry about it." He tore his gaze away and turned back to his suitcase, struggling to unzip it.

"Do you need any help?" She asked, leaning over next to him.

"No, I'm fine." He said, turning to look at what he expected to be her face but instead turned out to be her chest. "Gah!" He screamed, leaping back.

"What?" Misty panicked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I thought I saw something is all." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Misty nodded before turning towards the suitcase and bending down in front of it, her burgundy thong on full view. Drew stared up at the ceiling as she effortlessly opened the case.

"There you go." She smiled, standing.

Noticing Drew she walked over to his side and looked up in confusion, shrugging when she saw nothing of interest. Breaking out of his trance he walked over to case and went through his and his wife's belongings.

"How was the wedding?" She asked.

"It was…" Drew's sentence stopped when he caught sight of Misty, lounging across his bed, lifting her arms above her head to reveal her toned stomach, slightly tanned from hours spent in the sun, a sparkling gem in her belly button.

"I bet it was magical." She sighed blissfully, pulling herself into a seated position. "Tell me all about it." She said, tapping the bed next to her.

Reluctantly he walked over to her and sat down, making sure to keep a good distance between them.

"So, May? I bet she looked stunning." Misty crawled over to him so her chest was pressed to his arm.

"She really was, absolutely gorgeous." He chuckled nervously, he never remembered Misty having such an issue with personal space before.

"I'll bet. And the church?" She pried, her eyes wide and sparkling.

"Just your run of the mill church." He said, leaning back slightly.

"Where did you have the reception?" She asked, oblivious to his discomfort.

"A hotel." He squeaked, silently cursing himself.

"Sounds lovely." Misty said dreamily, leaning away from him. "May is such a lucky girl."

"Sure she is." He laughed, sitting upright again.

"Oh but she is." She nodded enthusiastically. "You're so sweet and kind, and you're really funny, you're the perfect family man, I imagine you'd make a wonderful father and to top it all off you're handsome as hell." She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair before stroking his cheek. "What girl wouldn't want you?" She whispered, letting her finger rest on his lip for a second.

"Lots of girls I'm sure." He shrugged, looking down his eyes settling on her arms, a bra strap resting too low from where it had slipped down, a perfect colour match for her underwear.

He looked up slightly before reaching out for the strap, when he touched her, Misty's gaze dropped to his hand and then back to his eyes.

"Your bra strap is showing." He stuttered, before sliding it back up her arm. "There we go." He sharply pulled his hand back, as if the mere act of touching her burnt his skin.

"All better." She smirked, eyes never leaving his.

…

May let herself into the house, walking through to the kitchen to see a pile of bags on the floor.

"I guess that's slightly productive." She muttered, shaking her head slightly and dropping her shopping next to the bags.

Turning from the kitchen she went in search of her husband, ascending the stairs almost silently, wanting to surprise Drew with her early arrival.

When she reached the top step she surveyed her surroundings, before she heard the sound of the bed creaking under someone's weight, presumably her husbands. With a smile she headed over to the bedroom door, quietly letting herself in.

"Shopping didn't take as long as I…" She trailed off, a tortured scream escaping her throat as she took in the sight in front of her.

Her husband of 24 hours lying on their bed, only he wasn't alone. Right on top of him, straddling his hips was their cleaner, they were both flushed and both dishevelled.

"May!" Drew exclaimed, roughly pushing the red head off his lap.

"What the hell is this?" May screamed.

"It's not what it looks like." He tried to explain.

"One day! One god damn day! And you're already fucking some slut." May gestured to the girl on the bed whose jaw dropped at the insult.

"It's not like that May, I swear." He took a step towards her but the look of venom shot his way caused him to freeze in his tracks.

"And I'm meant to believe that? I may have been stupid enough to let you charm your way into my heart but I sure as hell won't be stupid enough to let you charm your way out of this!" She shouted, pulling her wedding and engagement rings from her finger and throwing them in Drew's face.

With one final dirty look towards the pair she spun on her heel and ran from the room, her footsteps echoing through the house as she left.

"I know I haven't said this yet, but congratulations." Misty said quietly, hearing the front door slam.

"Right, thanks." Drew muttered sarcastically before chasing after his wife, leaving Misty all alone on the bed.

…

_Thoughts? Good? Totally awful? Okay? Let me know!_

_Please review :) thanks_


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, I think that's the most popular first chapter I've ever written! Thanks a lot! I hope you all enjoy this chapter just as much :)_

…

May walked into the room, taking a seat next to her lawyer and shooting a look in Drew's direction but he didn't look up to meet her eye. She could feel the guilt and regret radiating off him but she didn't think it was anything he didn't deserve to feel.

Suddenly he looked up, his eyes locking in on hers, taking her breath away with the pain she could see. He pleaded with her, anything to get her to reconsider the divorce, he'd do anything to keep her.

"Are we ready to begin?" Drew's lawyer asked, eyes lifting up from the paperwork in front of him.

Drew continued to look at May, letting her answer for them.

"I'm ready." She nodded, dropping her gaze.

"Me too." Drew sighed, finding a pen on the desk to direct his attention towards.

"Well, as we all know Drew Hayden broke his vow after just one day of marriage to my client, May Maple." Drew winced as he listened to her lawyer, every time he thought about it the remorse encased his heart.

"Which he deeply regrets." His lawyer defended. "Due to the pain he has caused he is more than willing to meet your demands."

"My client expects $2,000,000 as a settlement." May's lawyer said, pushing a form towards the other side of the desk to be signed.

May knew $2,000,000 was too much to expect but she believed in aiming high, there would be a fight but she was bound to win it, she had her lowest figure in her mind and she wouldn't be going under that. They may be separating but Drew was well and truly wrapped around her finger.

"For one day of marriage?" His lawyer questioned, outraged by the amount they were expected to part with.

"It was a very emotional and distressing day for her." Her lawyer explained, regurgitating May's words perfectly.

"If you expect us to…" The other lawyer began but was soon cut off by Drew.

"Just give it to her." He mumbled, spinning the pen in his fingers for distraction.

"Mr Hayden, you must understand this is a considerable amount of money." His lawyer tried desperately to get him to reconsider.

"It's the least she deserved." He shrugged.

"After all." May's voice rung out for the first time. "No amount of money can mend a broken heart."

"If my client agrees to that sum then we will sign." He turned towards Drew again, hoping he'd reconsider.

"I'll sign." He nodded, reaching out for document.

May turned towards her lawyer and gave her a quick nod which went unnoticed by the two men on the other side of the table.

"And she gets the beach house." Her lawyer said.

"Sure." Drew mumbled, he'd brought that for the two of them to spend summers together, what use did he have for it now?

Once everything had been signed May took her cheque and quickly exited, not wanting to stay in this room any longer than she had to.

She stepped onto the street and took a deep breath, letting the fresh air fill her lungs. Here she was again, a single girl with her whole life ahead of her. So many possibilities lay before her, she could do what she wanted, be who she wanted to be. No longer a wife, just a girl with $2,000,000 and a beach house in Greece behind her. If you ignore the betrayal and humiliation she'd endured her life was looking pretty great at the moment.

"Hi." A voice said, causing her to jump slightly.

"Drew." She said coldly, never looking to her side at her newly gained companion.

"You okay?" He questioned, shuffling his feet on the concrete.

"Let's see, I walked in on my husband with another woman, have the embarrassment of a marriage that only lasted a day and my heart feels like it's been shattered into a million pieces, so you tell me if you think I'm okay?" She crossed her arms, her body practically shaking with anger.

"I meant for a ride out of here." He explained, his voice soft.

"Oh, right. Well I've called a taxi and I'm just waiting for it to arrive." She lied, glancing down the road.

"That's ridiculous, let me give you a lift." He said, going to reach for her arm but changing his mind at the last minute.

"No thanks, I know what rides in your car lead it." She gave him a look, referring to how the first time they met.

"I'll be on my best behaviour, promise." He smiled at his now former wife.

"Alright, but only because I'm too lazy to wait." She said, walking down the steps towards Drew's car, he followed close behind her.

She got into the car and out of habit began fiddling with the radio to find a song she liked, quickly switching before it reached the second verse as she grew tired of it, she was very impatient when it came to music. Drew watched her with a sad smile, realising this would be the last time she'd be with him, after today she'd disappear from his life forever.

They drove in silence until they reached May's apartment block, Drew not having been here since they first started dating.

"Well, I guess this bye then." Drew said, staring forward, hands gripping the wheel tightly.

"I guess it is." She nodded, holding her hand out. "Goodbye Drew."

Reaching for her hand he pulled her into him, wrapping his arms tightly around her. He knew he shouldn't have done it but he needed to hold her one last time before she slipped away.

"Bye May. I'll always love you." He whispered into her hair, reluctantly letting her go.

When he let her go he saw her eyes sparkling with moisture, a stray tear escaping, he longed to reach out and wipe it away but he knew he couldn't. Without saying anything more May opened the car door and let herself out, Drew watching her every movement.

"Good luck May." He said as she closed the door, unsure whether she'd heard or not.

As he drove away May watched him go, reaching up and brushing away the tears she wished had never started falling. Slowly she let herself into her apartment, painfully aware of the emptiness and silence that followed her around without Drew. Her boxes were packed, all her life neatly stored away for her move, she was going back home where she belonged.

…

Misty walked down the street, heading towards her favourite coffee shop at the end of the street. She had plenty of free time since she'd quit her job as Drew's cleaner and where better to spend this free time than her home town of Cerulean?

She always ended up back in Cerulean, it's where her roots were, her family and her closest friend. Similar to herself she'd just moved back home, both girls leaving behind a mess, a life that they'd once had but would rather now forget.

She walked into the coffee shop and saw a familiar head of brown hair sitting at the opposite end of the room. Striding across the shop floor Misty made her way over, pulling out a seat and sitting opposite the girl, both staring each other down. The last time she'd seen the brunette she'd been straddling her husband and now here they were in the coffee shop, life was interesting like that.

"Fucking some slut?" Misty asked, breaking the silence.

"What? I was in character." May defended her actions.

"Really? Or were you just trying to slip in some criticisms?" She raised her eyebrow and brought the drink May had ordered in her honour up to her lips.

"Well, you have got around a bit Misty." She smirked at the girl, the girl who had been her best friend for as long as she remember. She knew Misty inside out and, likewise, she knew May inside out.

"I've got around? And how many times have you been married in the past three years?" Misty asked, returning the smirk.

"I'm not sure, I lost track around my sixth." She said with a dismissive wave, causing the other girl to laugh at her attitude.

"So, did little Drewy pay up?" She questioned, changing the subject.

"Oh yeah. $1,000,000. Each." Misty eyes widened at May's statement.

"Each?" May nodded smugly. "Not bad, could do some serious damage with that kinda cash."

"There will be a shopping trip my sweet, you can count on that." She smirked, producing the cheque from her bag as reassurance for Misty.

"Wow." Misty snatched the cheque right out of the brunette's hands. "We've never got this amount of cash before."

"I know." She said, taking back the cheque and placing it securely in her bag. "Whatever you did to Drew must have done a real number on him, his guilt was practically unbearable."

"Yeah, about that." Misty laughed slightly uneasily. "There's something I need to tell you."

"I'm going to stop you right there Mist." May held her hand up. "When have I ever wanted to know how you seduce my husbands?"

"Never, but this time is different." She insisted, enthusiastically nodding her head.

"It's not different and I don't want to hear any more about it. Everything with Drew is history, just another chapter in an extensive book filled with men." May said, bringing her coffee up to her lips and taking a slow sip.

For the first time Misty noticed gems sparkling and catching the light on May's finger, it had been a week since the divorce but the rings still remained on.

"Why are you still wearing your rings?" Misty asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl.

"I am?" She questioned, turning her hand to examine the back of it. "Oh god, I got so used to them I can't even tell I'm wearing them anymore." May lied so smoothly that Misty didn't even pick up on it.

Truth was May had grown quite attached to the three diamonds on her finger and had yet to take them off, she knew if she had to she would discard them without a second thought but currently she liked the feeling she got from wearing them. It wasn't causing any harm so for now she was keeping them.

…

Misty walked up to an apartment door and raised onto her toes, delicately reaching for the top of the door frame and producing the spare key. Unlocking the door, she let herself in, calling out loudly to inform May that she had arrived.

"Hey chick." May said, walking out of her bedroom and sitting down next to Misty on the sofa.

"So, what is so important that you couldn't just tell me it over the phone?" She questioned, turning towards the excitable girl who'd just sat down next to her.

"This." She said, dropping a magazine on the red head's lap.

Misty picked up the magazine in confusion and stared down at the cover, an irritated man graced the cover, his sultry eyes peeping through chestnut hair, a frown on his face, hand held out to block the camera's shot.

"Gary Oak?" She read the name aloud.

"Yeah, our next man. We're going to Pallet baby!" May exclaimed, clapping her hands slightly.

"What? Already? It's been less than a month since your wedding to Drew." She said, looking at the other girl in disbelief.

"I'm on to bigger and better things." She spouted a worn out phrase.

"Can't we just take some time off? Go on holiday or something?" Misty begged, she didn't feel rested enough after their last job.

"We can't take time off, who knows how long this babe will be single." May gestured to the cover star.

"Fine." She sighed, flipping through the magazine to the article about the young and sexy Gary. "And why him? Pouty, party boys are hardly our thing."

"He's more than that." She said, snatching the magazine back from Misty. "He's Samuel Oak's grandson."

"Who?" She asked, confused.

"One of the greatest Pokémon Professors of all time? The creator of the Pokédex? Any of this ringing any bells?" She looked at the other girl dubiously.

"Not exactly." Misty admitted.

"Seriously? What is the matter with you? How do you not know this?" May threw her head back against the sofa, exasperated.

"Sorry, I must have missed introduction to Pallet Town's richest at college." She rolled her eyes at her best friend's dramatics.

"Fine." She said, turning to face Misty. "Once Samuel retired Gary took over for him, becoming one of the youngest Professors of Pokémon." She explained slowly.

"Impressive family." She nodded in approval, good-looking and smart, this guy really did have the whole package.

"Not only that, but he's got no siblings or surviving relatives so when Sammy bit the dust he inherited the entire Oak fortune."

"So, you're telling me a gorgeous, talented, rich genius is still single?" She questioned.

"Yeah."

"What's wrong with him?" She crossed her arms, she'd been here before with May. She'd find a supposedly perfect guy but he'd have a mother complex, preferred it when you used a baby voice in the bedroom or had a serious bondage fetish. She winced slightly at the memories.

"Nothing, he's just never met the right girl. Until me of course." She smiled cockily, placing her hand on her chest.

"It's true, you're every man's dream." Misty complimented.

"Exactly. So get packed we leave tomorrow." May said, pushing herself up from the sofa.

"Tomorrow?" She cried out.

"Yeah, no time like the present." She smiled over her shoulder before disappearing into her bedroom.

Misty sighed and let herself sink lower into the sofa, that was always the way, they barely got a break before the next man was lined up and they were off to set the trap. She assumed May needed the distraction after another divorce, although she'd never admit it, it must sting a little to know how easily a man is willing to cheat. Although there was no love there May's pride must be dented every time she lost another man to Misty, but they never talked about it, it was a plan they had to stick to and no more was said on the subject.

…

Dragging a suitcase each behind them, May and Misty made their way towards a hotel that would become their home for the next couple of weeks. The welcoming sign of The Roquet shining down on them.

"What about the guy who owns this place?" Misty asked as the pair entered the air conditioned lobby.

"Who? Giovanni?" Misty nodded at her. "What about him?"

"He should be our next conquest, he must have a fair bit behind him. Roquet's are everywhere." She said, the two of them being frequent visitors whenever they stayed in a new town.

"Two problems with that plan." May said, stopping and turning towards Misty. "One, he's happily married and has been for years. And two, he's been around the block so would no way be stupid enough to marry some hot, young thing without a pre-nup."

"Any kids?" She pressed, determined.

"Not a clue, his private life is private. Just stick with Gary." She said, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at Misty.

"Yeah but if we get out of these small town guys and go for the big guns we could just do one con and be set for life. Travel around, see the world. Do what we want." She gushed, she'd always had great dreams of her life when she was younger, none of them involved being a rich man's bit on the side.

"In our line of work we get to travel and earn money while we do it. Don't give it up while the going's good." She shrugged, turning away from Misty and heading across the lobby.

With a sigh Misty followed after her, she'd never been able to convince May of anything, it was always her bending to May's will. After twenty years of friendship she decided it was too late to change.

Walking alongside May she noticed a deserted bar, her heart fluttering with pleasure knowing this would be where she was spending most of her time. She glanced over and saw the bar tender watching her as she walked, she gave him a quick once over. He was absolutely delicious looking, a little on the young side, couldn't be much older than her if at all, but he was cute and that just gave her more reason to spend time in the bar. He offered a small, shy smile which she returned with a wink.

"I'm thinking we try for a free room." May said, Misty not even registering the words, too busy watching the bar tender, clumsily dropping the glass in his hand.

"Sure." She laughed, watching the blushing boy ducking behind the bar.

"Okay, ready?" May questioned, pulling Misty's focus back.

"For wha…" Was all she managed to get out before she found herself tumbling over May's outstretched leg and slamming into the cold, hard, marble floor.

"Oh my god!" May called out, dropping to Misty's side while discreetly pouring some water by her feet before slipping the bottle back into her bag.

Seeing the girl lying on the floor the bar tender jumped over his barrier and rushed to her, skidding on his knees to her side.

"Is she okay?" He asked, gently turning her over.

"She slipped on the spilt water." May explained, disappointed all she'd managed to get was the attention of some love struck bar tender.

Lifting his hand, he clicked his fingers and gestured for others, the concierge quickly running over. May was impressed, both with his power and Misty's acting job, she lay with her head in the boy's lap, eyes closed, breathing shallow.

"You really should have a wet floor sign." May scolded, looking up at the new person.

"Of course Madam, we're ever so sorry." The concierge apologised. "Is your friend going to be okay?"

"I hope so." She said, turning towards Misty and brushing her hair aside. "Misty? Misty, sweetie, wake up." She became panicked when Misty eyes didn't flutter open. "Misty? Shit! She's unconscious!" She cried out.

"Misty?" The bar tender joined in. "Hello? Misty?"

"Oh god, oh god!" May hyperventilated, guilt running through her veins.

"Please, calm down. She'll be right as rain, you'll see." The concierge tried to reassure her.

"Fuck! What if she doesn't wake up?" May's hands shook slightly as she watched the bar tender gently fanning Misty's face.

Relief swelled inside her as she saw Misty beginning to stir, moaning slightly.

She opened her eyes to see two faces above hers, one belonged to a worried May, the other belonged to the bar tender. He was even more beautiful up close, his brown eyes filled with concern, black hair framing his perfect face. She reached up a hand to touch him but her aim was off and she ended up just grabbing the air around him uselessly.

"What happened?" She asked, slowly sitting up as her head span.

"You slipped on some water." May said, hugging her close. "I'm so sorry." She whispered in her ear.

"It's okay, I'm fine." Misty said, pulling away and standing up, May and the bar tender joining her, hovering around her nervously.

They watched as she swayed slightly and stumbled back, reaching his arms out the bar tender caught her and kept her on her feet.

"Who the fuck doesn't put up a wet floor sign?" She asked weakly, sinking into the arms around her, letting the other person hold up her weight.

"As we said to your friend we extremely sorry about that, however we were unaware the floor was so wet here." The concierge tried to explain.

"Who knew booking a hotel room could be so dangerous?" May asked, trying to laugh, as she continued to stare the boy down holding Misty, who apparently refused to let go.

"Why don't you sort them out with a room?" He said, turning towards the concierge.

"Right away, we'll just need your credit card details." He informed them.

Slightly disappointed May reached into her bag to retrieve her purse when the bar tender spoke up again.

"I'm sure that won't be necessary." He shot the other man a hard look.

"Of course not, after your friends stumble it's the least we can do." He turned and walked towards the hotel desk, gesturing for May to follow.

Reluctantly, May walked over to check in, keeping a close eye on the couple in the middle of the lobby.

"Shall we get you some water?" He asked, Misty nodding faintly in response.

In true knight in shining armour fashion he scooped Misty up in his arms and led her over to the bar, gently propping her against it while he sorted her drink. May scowled slightly as she watched, if he hadn't just managed to get them a free room she would almost hate him right now. But as he'd done her a favour she'd let him have his moment and then he'd be gone, any longer around him was a potential distraction and they needed to be focused on the job in hand.

Smiling, May took the key being held out to her before grabbing both their bags and striding across the lobby, hoping to free Misty from the clutches of a clingy bar tender.

…

_Although I never gave him a name I think it's pretty obvious who that bar tender was ;) any guesses?_

_Please review :) thanks_


	3. Chapter 3

_Jigglypuff – I can see what you're talking about, the song could relate to this story. Also, you've got me completely addicted to that song I cannot stop listening to it! I actually love it :)_

_Hope you all like it :)_

…

Misty lay on the hotel bed, body sinking into the fresh, clean linens covering it, a cold, wet flannel resting across her forehead, the bar tender insisting she rest when he deposited her in her room. She watched as May rushed around, unpacking and placing little touches around the room, making their hotel suite more homely as they would be here for a while.

"You planning on helping me?" May asked, putting a picture up of the two of them that their parents had taken when the girls were just five, they were new friends at the time, both smiling widely as they clung to each other around the shoulders, eyes sparkling at the camera.

"Nope." Misty shrugged, closing her eyes in an attempt at avoiding the look May was bound to be giving her.

"Fine, if you're not going to help you can listen." She sighed, throwing Misty's bag onto the other bed in the room and unpacking the contents.

"To what?" Misty questioned, peeking out from under her thick lashes.

"Our plan of action, how we're going to get Gary." She explained, the other woman groaning loudly at the thought.

"Can't. Need to rest." She moaned dramatically.

"Give it up, you're little puppy has left so the sympathy is over." May laughed at her.

"Fine, talk me through the plan. But I'm not promising I will listen." She shrugged, May rolling her eyes.

"Okay, I did some research and discovered that most nights he can be found in The Seviper Room…"

"In some cultures that's considered stalking." Misty interrupted.

"I prefer to think of it as smart business." She smirked. "So, I'm thinking we head over there tonight and see if we can find him."

"Alright, then what?" She questioned.

"The usual, make him fall in love with me, marriage and a quick divorce. Any other questions?" She asked, a smug smile on her lips at her plan.

"Where do I fit into all this?" She always ended up working for May's latest love but it was always nice to know her job role before she got it.

"I haven't thought about that yet." She admitted. "I'm sure we can find you some work in his lab. Let's just take this one step at a time."

"And it's got to be tonight?" Misty asked, sitting up on the bed, her flannel falling to her lap.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"In my current state I don't think that's a good idea."

"Your current state? Please! You just have a case of laziness." May laughed.

"Excuse me? I was unconscious less than an hour ago because _someone_ rudely tripped me, or did you forget that?" Misty glared.

"I said I was sorry." She muttered, guiltily looking at her feet.

"And yet that doesn't make me feel better." She rolled her eyes, dropping back into the feathery pillows.

"Look, we go tonight, wait about an hour and if he doesn't show we head back, if he does show you can head back. It's win win." May encouraged, sitting on the bed next to the girl.

"Alright fine, but only an hour. Any longer than that and I'm heading home."

"An hour. I promise." May smiled, pushing herself off the bed and finishing her unpacking while Misty placed the flannel back on her forehead and let her eyes delicately shut, blocking out the harsh light.

…

Two hours in, the girls were still waiting in The Seviper Room, Gary Oak, so far, being a no show.

"You promised." Misty grumbled, finishing off yet another drink.

"I don't want us to leave just as he gets here." May explained, scanning the club. "Besides, should you really be drinking in your condition?"

"No, I probably should be resting but as I've already been dragged out I might as well make the most of it." She said, shooting the other girl a look.

"If you're that bothered go home." She shrugged.

"And leave you alone in a bar full of drunk scum? I don't think so." Misty shook her head.

"Oh! He's here!" May cried out, excitedly bouncing on the spot.

"Where?" She asked, following May's eye line.

"By the bar." She pointed, turning to face Misty. "How do I look?" She questioned.

Misty gave her a once over, re-parting May's chestnut locks, removing access gloss from around her lips and giving her cheeks a quick pinch for colour.

"Perfect." She smiled.

"Great, wish me luck." May said, finishing her drink and heading towards the bar area.

"Wait!" She called after her friends retreating form. "What's your plan?" May shrugged in response.

"I'll wing it." She yelled back before disappearing into the crowd. Misty fixing her gaze on Gary, eagerly awaiting May's grand entrance.

…

May made her way over to Gary, grabbing a discarded beer bottle from a table that she passed, deciding her plan of action with a smirk.

Once closer she dropped the bottle on the floor, the smashing drowned out by the music, before throwing her body down also, hitting Gary's leg as she went down.

Feeling something against him Gary turned around, glancing towards the ground, his eyes widening when he saw a girl down there, hand clutching her head, soft moans escaping her mouth.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked, bending down slightly.

"I think so." May groaned, looking up at him with heavy eyes. "I don't know what happened, I was just walking to get a drink and felt something hit me in the back of my head." She explained.

"Jesus." He muttered, noticing the smashed bottle behind the girls back. "Some dick must have thrown it."

"Just my luck." May laughed slightly, wincing in pretend pain.

"Let's check you're not bleeding." He said, leaning over and examining the top of her head, the smell of his aftershave assaulting her nose. "It seems to be minimal damage." He assessed, gently pulling her up to her feet.

"Thanks." She croaked, letting herself go heavy in his arms.

"Ice! Now!" He shouted, the bar staff immediately filling his order. "This is going to be cold." He said, pressing the ice to her head, May hissing at the contact.

"You didn't lie." She smiled slightly.

"So, you got a name?" He asked.

"May. Yourself?"

"Gary, Gary Oak." He introduced, waiting for a look of recognition that never came. "Don't you know who I am?"

"No, should I?" She asked. "Don't say I've got amnesia from the injury as well."

"Don't worry, you're fine." He laughed, it was refreshing for him to find a girl who didn't know who he was, most girls heard the name Oak and threw their bras at the door, but not this girl. She was something else.

"I think I'm okay now." May reassured, slowly moving his hand from her head.

"You sure?" He asked, worry clear in his eyes.

"Yeah, think I'm just going to go home. My heads pounding." She smiled slightly.

Pushing herself off the bar she'd been using as 'support' May wobbled on her feet, taking tips from Misty's performance earlier in the lobby, letting herself fall forward into Gary's awaiting arms.

"Sorry." May mumbled, her arms pressed flat against his chest.

"Don't worry about it." He said, shooting her a smile when her gaze lifted up to meet his own. "How about I take you home?"

"Oh, I don't know." She said, biting her lip nervously.

"I promise, no funny business." He assured. "Just want to make sure you get home safely."

"Okay, thanks." She smiled, letting Gary wrap his arm around her waist and lead her out of the bar.

As they went she glanced over her shoulder, seeking Misty out in the crowd, offering her a quick wink and smug smirk.

…

So it had begun, Misty thought with a sigh, for the next few weeks May would be pampered, gushed over, while she stayed on the side lines playing the waiting game. She'd sit alone in restaurants, bars and cafes whilst May was devoted on solely. Misty felt a pang of jealousy, for once she wanted someone to care about her, fall for her so hard that he couldn't imagine his life without her, want to see her in the big white dress and make an honest woman out of her.

"I see you're feeling better." A voice said, breaking Misty out of her train of thought. She turned to the offending voice in confusion to see the bar tender stood there, smiling nervously at her.

"Yeah, I've managed to make a miraculous recovery." She smiled back, her disappointment quickly evaporating.

"I thought I told you to rest." He crossed his arms, scolding her playfully.

"I tend not to take advice from guys without names." She smirked, raising her eyebrow in question.

"Ash." He laughed.

"Misty, but you already knew that." He nodded in confirmation. "So, what are you doing here? I thought night would a bar tender's busiest time."

"It is, but even I get nights off sometimes."

"Right, and chose to spend it in a bar?"

"Stick with what you know." He shrugged. "What about you? Here with your boyfriend?" He asked, Misty smirking slightly at his lack of subtlety.

"Nope, no boyfriend."

"You must have a boyfriend, a girl as beautiful as you." He complimented.

"I don't." She smiled modestly, loving the attention.

"Prove it." He challenged. "Give me your number."

It wasn't the best chat up line she'd ever heard but in her slightly drunken state it did the job. Taking the phone from his outstretched hand Misty quickly typed her number in before handing it back, Ash reading out the number in confirmation.

"No, the last two numbers are the wrong way around." Misty said slightly confused, she was sure she'd doubled checked her number.

"I know." He smirked. "It's my way of checking you haven't just mugged me off with a fake number."

"Sneaky." She smiled in approval. "So, now we've established I'm boyfriend-less, and I'm assuming you're girlfriend-less?"

"Yep." He answered, popping the p slightly.

"How about you get me a drink?" She said, discarding her empty glass

"And what do I get in return?" He asked, a cocky smirk gracing his lips.

"A fuck?" She suggested with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders.

Sure it was blunt, but after spending the last few months focusing on May and Drew she needed a little something for herself, and judging by his face he was more than willing.

"I'll just get you that drink then." He managed to stutter out, quickly turning from her and heading toward the bar.

Once he'd gone Misty did a quick scan of the room, checking to see if she'd missed out on a more attractive model in her haste. She noticed quite a few men's eyes on her but none seemed to cause any reaction with her, Ash was definitely the best in here, save for a few already taken but she'd had enough of stealing from other woman for now.

"Here you go." Ash said, quickly returning and possessively placing an arm around her waist, clearly Misty wasn't the only one who'd noticed the prying eyes.

"Thanks." She smiled, leaning into his body with a contented sigh.

She missed the feel of another against her, the feel of a solid body pressing close, the feel of heat radiating from their skin. She ignored the slight clamminess of the body in question, putting it down to the hot, stuffy room, or possibly the nerves due to the heartbeat she could hear pounding against her ear, either way she found him positively endearing.

…

"You seem to have perked up." Gary commented as the pair walked down the street.

"Must be the fresh air, could barely breath in there." May shrugged, cursing herself for forgetting her act.

Turning to her right May walked towards the hotel, Gary following after her.

"You're staying here?" He asked, glancing around the lobby as the made their way towards the lifts.

"Yeah, for now anyway." She said, pressing a button and summoning the lift.

"Where are you from?" He questioned, stepping into the lift with her.

"I travel around a lot." She explained. "Yet to find a home, waiting for somewhere to give me a reason to stay."

"What kind of reason?"

"Love." She stated, exiting the lift and walking towards her room.

"And do you really think you can find that in Pallet?" He whispered, stopping at her door.

"Who knows? Love can be found in the strangest of places." She smiled, opening the door with her card key. "Want to come in?" She asked, turning to face him.

"I better not. Got to get up early tomorrow so I'd only wake you up when I left in the morning." He explained, leaning against the door frame.

"I was only inviting you in for coffee." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh right, of course." He laughed, sheepishly kicking his shoes against the worn carpet in the hall.

"It was nice meeting you Gary." She smiled, walking into her room.

"Yeah, you too May." He said as the door softly closed behind her.

Slowly he backed away from the door, running his fingers through his hair, before rushing back to the door and giving it a firm knock.

"Yeah?" May asked, opening the door.

"So, I was thinking of checking on you again tomorrow to make sure you weren't suffering from a delayed concussion but I thought turning up at your door would be considered creepy so instead I'm going to need your number." He said, offering her his best smile.

"Well I can't argue with that logic." She laughed, grabbing a pen and scrawling her number on the back of his hand.

"I'll call you in the morning May."

"I look forward to it." She smiled shyly, gently closing the door.

Gary walked down the corridor, looking down at the number on his hand, he decided he would head home himself, not really wanting to go back to The Seviper Room, there was nothing of any interest to him there anyway.

…

Ash used one of his hands to unlock the door to his room, his other tightly holding Misty close to his chest, his lips currently dancing with hers as they leant against the wood. The door flung open and the pair stumbled through, never once separating, not when Ash kicked the door shut, not when he used his still free hand to flick on the lights and not when Misty almost tripped over a yellow ball of fur under her feet.

Needing air Misty pulled back slightly, her eyes fluttering open then widening in surprise when she took in the sights around her, her hands coming up to his chest and pushing him away from her slightly.

"Wow." She breathed, walking further into his room.

She glanced around the large hotel room she found herself in, she'd been in enough over the years to tell that she was in the Penthouse Suite. Her finger trailed along the top of the wide screen TV, a luxurious leather sofa facing it, a grand piano was also situated in the room, but judging by the pristine look of the keys he never used it. She walked past the table, Ash watching her every step, she took note of the used plate still placed on the mahogany finish, the only evidence that this room was lived in.

"How the hell do you pay for this?" She asked, turning to look at him in surprise.

"Perks of the job." He shrugged, walking over to her and taking hold of her hand.

"Remind me to get a job in a hotel." She muttered, letting Ash lead her away from the main part of the room and towards his bedroom.

Once through the door she saw further evidence of someone living here, the bed was unmade, the show pillows scattered around the room, a chair barely visible under his pile of clothes, the TV embedded in the wall on standby from where it had previously been watched.

She gasped slightly as she looked out the balcony doors, the night sky looking breath taking as it twinkled above the city skyline. Outside were cushioned chairs with little tables in front, she yearned to go out there and just watch the sky, waiting until the sun rose. But, feeling two arms wrap around her waist from behind, she realised her companion had other ideas.

"You have a jacuzzi." Misty commented with excitement, when she noticed the bubbling water built into the stone floor of the balcony.

"Yeah, we can go in that another time." He mumbled, spinning her to face him and pressing his lips against his. Misty knew after tonight she'd never see him again, they wouldn't have a chance to use the jacuzzi but she decided not to mention that as it was bound to ruin the moment.

Deepening the kiss, Misty pushed against him, forcing his feet to step backwards until the bed caught the back of his knees, his body falling back against the soft mattress. Smirking, she climbed on top of him, bringing her lips back to his, her hands slipping under his shirt until she heard the sounds of her phone echoing through his vast room. Groaning, she pulled away, grabbing her phone from her bag.

"Hello?" Misty squealed out as Ash took this moment to flip her over onto her back and attack her neck with kisses.

"Mist, where are you?" May's concerned voice floated into her ear.

"Out."

"I got that. I expected you to be home by now."

"Maybe later." She moaned as she felt Ash's hands exploring her body.

"Is that really a good idea, after what happened today?" She asked, hoping to get Misty back home.

"It's fine, I'm lying down." She told her, Ash raising an eyebrow at her comment.

"Just come back." May warned but for once Misty didn't listen.

"Got to go, talk to you later." She said, dropping the call and placing the phone on the bedside table.

The phone rang again but she ignored it, knowing who would be on the other side. Tonight was all about her, for once she was free from May's plans and living in the moment, doing what she wanted without consequences. May would be on her case tomorrow morning but currently she was enjoying herself far too much to care, tonight her mind only had one thought. How amazing being with Ash felt.

…

_Please review :) thanks_


End file.
